Arulco
Arulco is a fictional nation where Jagged Alliance 2 takes place. Recon Intelligence Services has a report on Arulco which is provided to the player at the start of the game, and is reproduced in parts here. Geography Arulco is a third world country and its climate is varied. There are nine towns in Arulco: Alma, Balime, Cambria, Chitzena, Drassen, Grumm, Meduna, Omerta, and San Mona. Meduna is its capital as well as the largest town. It has two airports, located in Drassen and Meduna. The airspace is protected by four SAM sites. Two hospitals exist in Arulco, in Cambria and in Meduna. Other notable facilities: Estoni, Tixa, Orta Economy "Country is rich in natural ores. Mining operations have been ongoing for more than eleven years. '' ''Believed to have 6 gold and silver mines, 5 of which are in operation. Rate of ore extraction and exportation has been astronomical. The imposed switch from self-sufficient agricultural economy to one dominated by extracting and exporting natural resources has dramatically reduced the per capita income to one twentieth of what it was 15 years ago." ''-RIS Report, Economy'' Politics Arulco was originally a Constitutional Monarchy from its founding until the coup in 1988. The head of state is the King, who is elected for a period of 10 years. The king theoretically could be elected from the common people of Arulco. In practice, most of the candidates come from a handful of elite noble families, the most famous families are the Chivaldoris and the Cordona family. There are limits on the King's power by the elected government, but the King can veto legislation and challenge the constitutionality of current laws. The Assembly creates legislation and formulates the budget with advice from the King. When King Enrico Chivaldori was believed executed for the crime of killing his father, the previous king, the people gave the throne to Deidranna Reitman, Enrico's Romanian-born wife. Queen Deidranna instituted an authoritarian state and suspended the Assembly and the courts. She rules directly through her control of Arulco's new army. "Dictatorship under the guise of monarchy for the past ten years. ... Most government services, including education, were terminated approximately eight years ago. The country also cancelled all recreational and social programs, including public health and welfare." ''-RIS Report, Government'' After the Queen After the defeat of Deidranna, Miguel Cordona became the new leader. His first act was to abolish the monarchy, changing its title to President. History This history is somewhat abridged. For the full R.I.S. account, see in-game documentation. "Arulco was a Spanish colony until 1908, when it was granted independence and the Spanish installed the loyal Chivaldori family as a monarchy. This government structure had been considered a unique Democratic Monarchy. Although the country was run as a kingdom, ruled by a King and Queen, free elections were held every ten years to re-assert their legitimacy. .... The election in 1998 was expected to be extremely close. Enrico Chivaldori faced an extremely popular opponent in Miguel Cordona. It has been reported that King Andreas felt that Enrico should take a bride. The King felt that a wedding would have a strong, positive influence on the upcoming election. A discreet, yet hasty, international search was carried out for a woman of the right pedigree. Deidranna Reitman* of Serbian descent was chosen. .... The King’s astute move proved successful and a Chivaldori victory was once again recorded in the 1998 election. Within a year of Enrico being elected King his father, Andreas Chivaldori, was found dead in bed. The post mortem established poisoning as the cause of death. A significant amount of circumstantial evidence led to the arrest and imprisonment of Enrico Chivaldori for the murder of his father. On the night before the trial, Enrico and his four armed guards were fire-bombed while transferring Enrico to the court. Five severely charred bodies were found in front of the court on the morning of the trial and two of them were positively identified as members of the armed guard. This evidence alone prompted the palace to confirm that Enrico died in the attack and his mourning Queen would secede to the thrown as was her right. Palace official’s blamed Enrico’s assassination on Miguel Cordona, asserting this violent act was committed to conceal his involvement in the murder of Andreas Chivaldori. .... The rule of Queen Deidranna has left the country in shambles. It has suffered greatly under her iron fist, and there have been reports of exploitation, unspeakable cruelty and genocide. All members of the judicial system have been executed. The rule of law has become the law of death. What is considered a crime is determined at Deidranna’s whim and no matter what the crime’s severity, the usual punishment is death at the now infamous Tixa prison in the Arulcan heartland." ''-R.I.S. Report, History '' Notable people *Enrico Chivaldori *Queen Deidranna *Miguel Cordona See also * Tracona de:Arulco Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Category:Article stubs Category:Locations Category:World